Chapter 18: The Wedding
by wordlover14
Summary: After the war life is almost back to normal for the Johansens... but what happens when Uncle Henrik decides to get married?


CHAPTER 18

THE WEDDING

Five years after the war, Mama had another baby named Emily, Annemarie's and Kirsti's younger sister. Soon after that, they got a letter from Uncle Henrik saying that he was engaged to a young lady named Shana.

"_Young lady?_ I wonder how much younger, he is two years older than me and I'm almost forty!" laughed Mama hysterically. Papa chuckled at the thought of a forty-two year old man marrying a girl so much younger. "Well," Papa said, "it says here that Henrik wants Kirsti to be the flower girl". "Look," said Mama. "Henrik is picking up the Rosen's the night before the wedding". "Oh! Annemarie and Kirsti will be delighted!" gasped Papa. "Yes, but _don't _tell the children that the Rosen's will be there. Let them be surprised," said Mama. "Yes, we will tell them about the wedding tomorrow," yawned Papa. "But now it's time for bed."

"Mama, what are you all happy about?" asked Kirsti at breakfast. "Oh, you will find out tonight." "Is it some kind of surprise, Mama? Will we like it?" Annemarie asked. "Yes. I really think you will very much like it," she said to her oldest daughter with a smile. "Oh, Mama What's for breakfast? Do we have butter today?" asked Kirsti, who still hadn't got over not having these simple extras for so long. "Yes, Kirsti, we have butter. Don't fret!" chuckled Mama who was feeding Emily. "Annemarie, what's 99+55?" asked Mama suddenly. For a moment, Annemarie just sat there, dumbfounded that her mother had changed the subject so suddenly. "Uh…150?" asked Annemarie, unsure of the answer she had just given. "No Annemarie you're supposed to know this" said Mama turning away from Emily. "I do Mama but…" Kirsti interrupted her with a shriek "Mama, Emily's drooling, _eww!"_ "Oh Kirsti that's silly" Mama said with a sigh of exasperation. "Look Mama, it's time for school, I don't want to be late, bye" Annemarie said hurriedly as she walked out the door pulling Kirsti along with her. "BYE MAMA!" yelled Kirsti.

"Come on Kristi, we have to go home, Mama is going to tell us what the surprise is" Annemarie said in an irritated tone. "I'm coming, I'm coming, let me just finish this chapter" said Kirsti who was reading a book called Just Knighted. "Ok done, lets go" said Kirsti who ran ahead of her. "Hey" called Annemarie after her. "Hay is for horse's Annemarie, don't you know that?" called back a laughing Kirsti.

"We're back Mama" yelled Kirsti. "Kirstin Elizabeth Johansen. Emily is sleeping!" whispered Mama harshly. "Sorry" whispered Kirsti. "Annemarie get your Papa, he's in our room" said Mama. "Got it" said Annemarie half way to her Papa's room.

"Got him Mama" said Annemarie holding her Papa's hand. "Annemarie, Kristi , your Uncle Henrik is getting married" said Papa calmly. "Yes and one more thing, he wants Kirsti to be the flower girl" Mama said. "What?" Annemarie said. "He wants Kirsti to be the flower girl" said Mama repeating herself. "What!" Annemarie said once again. "Annemarie Johansen don't you understand Danish?" Kirsti asked sarcastically. "Mama do I have to go?" Annemarie asked hopefully. "Yes Annemarie you do, I think you'll quite enjoy yourself" said Papa harshly. "If I must, I must" Annemarie mumbled. "You must go Annemarie, You must" said Mama.

_"Oh Mama do I really get to throw these beautiful flowers at the wedding"_ said Kirsti in awe. "Yes Kirsti but don't brag" said Mama "Annemarie put on your pretty cream linen dress, and Annemarie wear Ellen's necklace it will look lovely with the dress" fussed Mama. "I suppose you want me also to wear my white sun hat with the sunflowers on it" said Annemarie sarcastically. "Yes if you don't mind, Annemarie curl your hair too, it looks so pretty like that" said Mama not catching the sarcasm.

" Uh…." said Annemarie sulking off.

"Emmie this is your first train ride" Kirsti said to Emily. "Trawin wha Trawin?" Emily asked Kirsti. "A train is like a big car Emily, and you ride on it" answered Kirsti. "Oh" said Emily. "Kirsti bring Emily we're boarding the train!" Annemarie yelled across the station. "Oh coming! sorry" Kristi yelled. "Hurry up!" Mama yelled.

"HENRIK we're here!" Mama yelled while she knocked on the door. Instead of Uncle Henrik answering the door, a girl that looked about 24 did. "You must be Inge, Annemarie, Kirsti, Emily, and Lukas. My name is Shana. So where is our little flower girl" asked Shana. "That's me, I'm Kirsti" said Kirsti proudly. "Are you Annemarie" asked Shana. "Yes" replied Annemarie. "Well there's some people wanting to see you and you're parents. There in the kitchen, and Kristi, come with me" said Shana. "Go on Kristi, Annemarie come with me and Papa in the kitchen" said Mama. "Sure why not" Annemarie thinking it was just some relatives.

When Annemarie walked in to the kitchen her mouth fell open at the site of her old friend Ellen, now very tall with long brown curly hair.

"Annemarie!" Ellen said as she ran over to her good friend. "Oh Ellen how I missed you, how are you?" Annemarie asked still amazed that Ellen was standing before her. "Oh I'm fine, Annemarie what is it?" Ellen asked in concern. At that moment Annemarie started crying not because she was sad, but because she was overjoyed.

The wedding went splendidly and Kirsti did excellent. After the wedding, Annemarie gave Ellen back her necklace and asked if she remembered it Ellen said of course, I remember it's the sign that tells me and other people I'm Jewish and I'm proud to be Jewish.

**THE END!**


End file.
